Lords, Demons and Talking Horses
by RainDrops-of-Egypt
Summary: Yugi is a Lord's son being force to Marry sound familiar? so him and his best friends run off. And they meet some interesting people on the way... YYxY SKxJW RxYB MxYM
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is just to see how people react. R&R**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Characters. Just the story line.**

**Edited: 6/1/2011**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The morning sun was just rising.

Guards were half asleep but still they waited for another half hour until their replacements came. Two figures. One small with tri-coloured hair and amethyst eyes draped in a black cloak rushed along the ground. He wore black leather pants, black riding pants and a black tunic. A bow and quiver of arrows were slung over his shoulders and a small belt of daggers around his slim hips.

Another following him was taller with blonde hair, amber eyes and wearing ruff brown trousers, a white sleeveless tunic and also a black cloak. A sword hung from his hip.

"Are ya sure 'bout this My Lord?" asked Joey quietly "I'm sure" answered Yugi "and stop calling me that, that is the reason why i am escaping" "I thought it was because ya were going ta be forced ta marry?" said Joey. Yugi paused, thinking.

"_What?"_

"_Please Yugi" said Lord Motou not looking up from his papers "You must marry soon and Lady Vivien has kindly agreed to marry you" "you're marrying me off?" said Yugi shocked, how could his father do this? "It is already decided, you will not argue with me Yugi" said Lord Motou "you will wed in 2 weeks"_

"I'va met da Lady when we were young" said Joey "what a cow!" Yugi chuckled but signalled for quiet then they both scurried across to their waiting horses. "Come 'ere Blaze" said Joey straddling his chestnut horse. "Move Yami, fat horse" said Yugi nudging his black stallion. Yami neighed and tossed his head. "I am not fat" he whispered. (Surprised? Yes Blaze and Yami can talk). "You will be if you don't hurry up" said Yugi and they galloped pass the sleepy guards and down the open road. Bells rung behinds them as the steadily moved out of sight.

* * *

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

OMG I didn't realise how many people would read my story already. That was so quick. Thank you all for your feed back. Thank you so much.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

"Hurry Hurry Hurry" chanted Blaze.

"We're out of the castles sight now Blaze" said Joey "you can take it easy" "right right right" said Blaze slowing down to a trot with Yami. Yugi smiled and breathed in deeply. "Ah fresh air" he said "the first taste of freedom." "Pity that it's also the smell of demon territory" said Joey making a face

"Joey, we have been at peace with the Demons and other clans for years now or that's what my mother told me when I was young" said Yugi. "Still" said Joey "I heard bandits hide out in the tree lines, waiting to mug unsuspecting travelers like us." "And what are the chances of that happening?" said Yugi "I'd say very small."

They continued trotting on until Joey noticed something.

"Hey Yugi" said Joey

"Yes"

"Shouldn't the guards have caught us by now?"

Yugi paused to think. "They probably should have"

"But they're not here, I can't even hear them"

"Mmmmm..."

"And the birds, I can't hear them either and we're right next to the forest"

"Something's not right" said Yugi putting a hand to his dagger.

Just then a flock of birds burst out of trees and distant thuds could be heard. "Shit!" said Yugi "run Yami!" They both bolted just as a group of demons sprung from the forest. "Forest Demons" said Yugi urging Yami on. "What was that about the chances of being mugged?" Said Joey. Blaze snorted. "I don't think this is the time for that Master" he said "I really really really think so" "I agree" said Yami pushing on.

But no horse, even talking ones, could out run a demon at full speed. They were soon surrounded from both sides and forced to pull up. "hehehe" said a brown one, licking his lips "I'm liking the flesh on that blonde" "let Keith chose first" ordered another. "The black horse is what I want" said a muddy grey one. "Just try to take a bite out of me you overgrown flea" hissed Yami "I'll kick you into the next full moon" "Yaaami, Shut Uuuup" said Yugi putting emphasis on the words. "Oh feisty" they said not troubled by Yami's threat "much better than those other ones"

"Other...ones?" said Joey looking green. "Get them!" it suddenly screeched. Yami reared up, forcing them back from his kicking hooves. Yugi took this chance to draw a few arrows and shoot them one after another. The tips were covered in poison, paralyzing its victims. Beside him, Joey was wielding his short sword on the ground when he had been thrown off. Blaze was backing him up by kicking and biting but they were getting separated by the incoming Demons.

Yami spun around when he heard Blaze scream. "Blaze!" he shouted running over to his fighting friend. Successfully dropping off Yugi with Joey. "Having fun?" asked Yugi. "I hate you" replied Joey cutting down another Demon. Yugi spotted Yami and Blaze a few meters away completely surrounded and no way to them. "Joey, i need a lift" said Yugi. "What kind of lift?" wheezed Joey getting tired. "A candy lift" said Yugi. Joey slashed at a demon and sheathed his sword. "One candy lift coming up" he said putting his hands together and low.

You see when Yugi and Joey we're little they liked to sneak into the kitchen. It was huge and the head chief bustled around everywhere. So getting a sugary snack was hard to get. The shelves in the kitchen were huge, like library shelves. Joey used to boost Yugi right on top of them then climb up himself and they would crawl along the shelves until they reached their treats which were placed on the highest shelf.

They did this now. Yugi hopped onto Joeys hands and was thrown high into the air. He panicked when he realized he wasn't going to land by Yami and Blaze but rather in a sea of demons. Then he had an idea. Hey they did it in story books right? He prepared himself and as soon as his foot touched the top of a demon back he was off. Running on top of the demons. Using heads and backs as his ground.

He jumped and landed beside Yami and shot at some of the demons. Where were they coming from?

He jumped when a growl broke through the air and the Demons started turning away and fighting a new threat that Yugi couldn't see. "Yugi, get on" said Yami nudging Yugi's leg. But Yugi was to stun by what he saw. 2 other humans and a small demon fighting through the demons. Soon, the demons realized it was no use and they fled back into the forest.

"Are you guys alright?" one asked running up. He had sun bleached blonde hair and light lavender eyes. His skin was a dark tan and he wore a simple white tunic and black trousers. "Yeah thanks for helping us" said Yugi. "Names Malik" said the guy "Malik Ishtar and these are my friends Ryou Bakura and Mokuba Kaiba". A man with soft white hair and chocolate brown eyes smiled at them as he came up with a boy with long black hair, dark brown eyes and a set of grey dragon wings producing out of his back.

The name Kaiba struck a chord in Yugi. "Kaiba, as in Seto Kaiba's brother?" he asked after introducing themselves. "Yeah, we're returning him to the palace, how'd you know?" said Ryou. "I did an essay on the Demon king, Atem, mainly family and it mentioned his cousin the high priest Seto Kaiba and his little brother" said Yugi "why are you returning him? He should already be at the palace for the full moon dance". Mokuba smiled tensely. "Things...haven't been going well in the kingdom" he said.

Joey and Yugi gave each other a look.

"What kind of...things exactly?" asked Yugi.

* * *

**And that's chapter two people. R&R**

**Thanks again for the feed back**


	3. Chapter 3

Wow more reviews? Thanks!

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The fire light flickered in the darkness as Joey dumped some more firewood on it.

"Someone, an organization, have been terrorizing the villages, loitering and saying that the King has sent them to do this" said Mokuba "it is lucky that most citizens trust our king so much that they know something is wrong, Atem has reassured them it is not him or anyone in the council" "  
"So who is it?"Asked Joey poking the fire. "We don't know exactly but we know that they have many followers, they appeared after a Jail break, most were caught but about 50 got away, we believe they are trying to take revenge" "What prison?" asked Yugi. "Cliff Mountain" said Mokuba. Joey whistled. "That's the Demons toughest Prison, it's said to be basically inescapable" he said.

"It was the day of the new guards arriving, first time on the job, we had kept it a secret but someone must have spilled because the prisoners knew" said Malik "we think it was Bandit Keith that got them out, he's not that smart but he's knows a escape route when he sees one"

"So why were you away from the castle in the first place? Asked Yugi. "I'd been kidnapped" said Mokuba "I'd been sent after him" said Malik "a human would be less suspicious than a demon, when I got there Ryou and Mokuba were running towards me" "Those demons had been stealing the animals from my traps" said Ryou "and I saw them with Mokuba so I decided I would take my revenge and get Mokuba, I knew who he was" "We started travelling together back to castle when we saw you guys getting attacked by them" said Malik " I knew straight away you couldn't be just be travelers, your fighting skills were too advance and strong, any normal traveler would have been killed by then, I was very impressed by your skill with running over them, I'd never seen it done before" "Malik's a trainer at the castle" said Mokuba "he's interested in this sought of thing" "to be truthful, I'd never done until then" said Yugi shrugging "it was a spur of the moment thing when I realized I wasn't going to land by Yami and Blaze" "Master did well, very very very well" said Blaze nodding his head. "He always talks like that" said Joey to the others confused faces.

"Oh" said Malik "anyway, why were you guys out here?" "Running away" said Yugi "My Father was forcing me to marry Lady Vivien of the West Castles" "The descendants of the Human Kings High Advisor?" said Ryou "wow, it was such a surprise when King Solomon decided to split the Kingdom into four" "hmmm Great King Solomon" said Mokuba "King Atem's Idol" Joey coughed giving Yugi a glance, who was looking very uncomfortable. "So why were marrying her?" asked Malik "are you from an important man in the human kingdom?" "I'm the son of the Lord of the North Castles" said Yugi quietly going bright red. "Isn't that the King's castle?" said Ryou looking at Malik "Yeah, his son rules as Lord and he has a Grandson..." Malik stopped. They looked at Yugi with wide eyes. "Prince...Yugi" said Ryou weakly. "Please don't call me that" mumbled Yugi "I just want to be called Yugi" "I get it!" said Ryou "that's why you were suppose to marry, aren't you guys regrouping the Kingdom?" Yugi nodded. "But you ran away" said Mokuba. "I'm not going to run a kingdom with someone I do not love" said Yugi "I refused to" "And good on ya mate" said Joey slapping Yugi on the back "in fact if you hadn't gone and run away, dragging me along, I wouldn't have been nearly KILLED today" Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Say Yugi, Joey" said Malik "want to come with us to the Castle, just until you figure out what to do, I can get you some rooms and your father wouldn't think of looking there" Yugi hesitated. "Are you sure we won't be troubling you?" he said. "Nah" said Malik "plus Bakura would love the challenge, he's one of the King's Marshals but he hasn't had anyone challenging enough to fight, but I'm sure you'll do well". "And travelling in big groups are safer than in two's or threes" said Ryou "I'm going with them" Yugi thought about it. "Yeah why not" he said reaching over and shaking Malik's hand.

* * *

**Okay i know this was long and boring but i just needed to finalize the history and plotting. Everyone with me? Good. R&R**

**Thanks guys for hanging in there. Nine reviews in total. I think that's pretty good.**

**Edited: 6/1/2011**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Oh Hell No!"

"Come on Yugi, it won't hurt at all"

"No Way! Na Ah! Never!"

"I'll let you help corner Joey"

"...Ok"

"Alright! Okay, stay still, this won't take too long"

Malik held up the burning hot needle to Yugi's cold numb ear lobe. "And..." He pushed it through the pulled it back out. "Holy...!" shouted Yugi clutching his ear lobe "It won't hurt at all my ass!" Malik stared at him. "Wow, you must be in a lot of pain to be talking like that" Yugi glared at him with all his might, but found that he couldn't do it. He was too distracted by the pain in his ear.

"Why did we do this?" he asked gingerly pulling away his hands.

"I'm sure Bandit Keith would have sent his men to stalk us, it'll take them awhile to find us here but out in the open, we need to look different, we're going to have to change our looks" said Malik "Something obvious, they'll be looking for shady people with long cloaks or hiding around under huge hats" "The town does seem normal" said Yugi looking out the window of their inn room "and the people are friendly". "Hey Malik" said Ryou walking in "I can't find Joey, I think he caught whiff of what we were planning" "No, he and Mokuba went into town to buy clothes" said Yugi "just before you cornered me" "I did not corner you" sniffed Malik "you willingly followed me"

Yugi was going to reply when Joey and Mokuba walked in holding bags. "Hello, anyone home?" he said grinning. "Hey Joey, Mokuba, how did it go?"asked Ryou. "Not bad" said Mokuba "we got some nice clothes" "And on the way back, we had a competition to see who could hold an ice cube to our ear the longest" said Joey showing his red numb ear. It was quiet until Yugi broke it. "Oh what the hell" he said snatching the needle of Malik, grabbing Joey's ear and swiftly shoving the needle through and out.

In the distant a farmer, in his field, looked up as he heard a distant scream of a word that sounded strangely like this.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" screamed Joey clutching his bleeding ear. "Hmm it's bleeding more than mine did" said Yugi looking at the needle. "It'd cooled down a bit" said Malik "but at least you didn't stab the wrong spot" "WHY DID YOU STAB MY EAR?" shouted Joey shaking Yugi. "So we can disguise ourselves" said Yugi "Malik said that Keith's men might follow us". Joey stopped shaking Yugi who stumbled back into Malik, dizzy. "Oh" he said then paused "I always wanted to get my ears pierced" "So why were you complaining?' said Yugi holding his head and standing up. Mokuba stepped in and said "You should see the clothes we got" They all crowded around the bag. "Just to let you know" said Joey "Mokuba chose all the clothes"

Mokuba grinned, a strange glint in his eyes and opened the bag. They all looked in eagerly but the smiles slid from their faces. As one they all toke a deep breath.

"MOKUBA!"

And the same farmer looked up again.

* * *

**I know this was short but i know where this is going but I'm just not sure how to fill in the small gaps between them. Hope you enjoy and wish me luck for my exams.**

great news. My cousins leaving to live with my aunty so I'll have more time on the computer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know...they are going to hate you for the rest of your life"

"I know"

"They'll haunt you once their dead"

"i know"

"They'll murder you while you sleep"

"I know"

"They'll make you wear a dress for your 21st birthday"

"I know...wait...SHIT!"

Joey chuckled while Mokuba wondered if his plan was a good plan. "I thank you though for not making me wear one of those" he said. Mokuba smiled. "I like you" said Mokuba "my brother is the complete opposite of you". Joey laughed and said "Yeah, people just seem to like me or hate me, there's no in-between business" They drank from the cups at the bar table in the inn.

"Right now, I know I'm hating you"

Joey and Mokuba turned around and Joey had to stifle his laughter.

As part of their disguise, Mokuba thought it would be fun if they were gypsies.

Joey was wearing no shoes, black trousers that ended just below his knees, a loose silk red shirt with the top few buttons un-done and a dark blue top hat. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves and around his throat was a dark blue choker with a dog tag. Complete his wide grin and big amber eyes; he could easily have been the pet puppy of the family.

Mokuba was in black trousers tucked into black boots and a white long sleeved shirt covered in a black vest. A dark blue cloak swung from his shoulders, hiding his folded up wings, and he carried a mask that would cover half his face.

And this was the good bit.

Ryou's, Malik's and Yugi's attire.

Malik was wearing around his upper chest a white ace bandage as a substitute for a top. He had on a long white skirt that ended just below his knees. He wore gold bracelets and anklets so that they made sounds whenever he moved. Big gold hoop earrings hung from his ears and he wore a pale gold bandana..

Ryou was wearing a white off the shoulder shirt and a dark blue corset with a matching blue skirt that ended around his ankles. He wore silver hoop earrings and silver bracelets. He had a black pouch around his hips and a black headband on.

Yugi was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt that was held together at the front with criss-crossing black ribbon. His skirt was red and white that swayed around his ankles. He wore gold hoop earrings and gold wristbands and arm bands. He also wore gold anklets. His hair had been wet so it hung down his back and black ash and coal rubbed into the purple bits so his hair looked only black with gold bangs.

"At least they won't recognize you" said Mokuba smiling sweetly. Ryou snorted crossing his arms. "I hope you've got a way to travel, we only have two horses" he said "We can go to the market" said Joey "They sell carriages and horses" "Question" said Yugi "Do any of you actually know how to act like gypsies?" "Covered" said Joey "My sisters, Mai and Serenity, live in the next town with Mai's husband Valon, Mai's a tarot card reader and Serenity's a singer, they can help since they house gypsies all the time" "How convenient" mumbled Malik then whacked Joey over the head. "ouch!" said Joey "why'd you do that?" "For opening your big mouth" said Malik "i could've been out of these clothes if we didn't know anyone but noooooo, you had to open your trap" "ah shut up" said Joey "take it like a man" "oh that's it!" said Malik slamming his palms down on the table then taking Joey by the ear and dragging him up the stairs "Let's see how you like being a women"

The rest heard the upstairs door slam close then Joey's horrified scream. "I actually feel sorry for Joey" said Ryou. "So do i" said Yugi.

* * *

I know this toke ages but I've been busy and now that the holidays are here i can write more.

Edited: 5/13/2011


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Joey came out he was looking rather breathless and disturbed. He grabbed Yugi by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I'm so sorry Yugi" said Joey "I now understand what you have to go through to be like a women" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Joey, all we had to do was put on some girl clothing on" he said "nothing serious" "Really?" said Joey "I thought you had to shave your legs" "That's why I'm wearing a long skirt" said Yugi "I only shaved the bottom part of my legs" "So you didn't do your whole leg?" asked Joey. "Yep" said Yugi. At first Joey did nothing but stare into the distance. His face slowly turning crimson and knuckled turning white. "Joey?" said Yugi frowning and reaching for his shoulder. "I'm gonna kill him!" Joey shouted, startling Yugi. "Who?" asked Yugi confused now and worried.

Joey didn't answer but ran off upstairs, leaving Yugi all alone in the bar. Yugi blinked then sighed taking a swing of his wine. The only thing he missed back at the palace was the wine. Wine here was strong and bitter, the type they had at meetings. He preferred the sweet wine they had at balls and parties (i swear when I wrote this part I could smell wine and taste it in my throat), that way he knew that the hang over in the morning he had been worth it. He took another drink then signaled for a refill. Having wine from a young age really helped, he would have to drink at least 2 bottles before he felt a buzz.

"I've never seen a woman drink so much wine before" said the bar tender. "My mother was quite fond of it" said Yugi truthfully "She always let me have a sip of hers when she was reading to me in the garden" "You speak highly of her" said the man. "She was my guardian angel" said Yugi "I love her so much" "Where is she now?" he asked. Yugi smiled sadly "In a place of beauty with plenty of wine to drink forever" he answered remembering

_It was sunset. Yugi, who was about 9 in this time, and a woman with black hair that ended around her shoulders and dark violet eyes sat together on a garden bench. White and red roses surrounded them and the garden. A glass of dark red wine in her hand. "Yugi" she said. Yugi wondered how her voice only seemed to sound like an angels to him. "I want to stay like this" she said "Young with millions of roses surrounding me and you, my little one, a beautiful sunset to watch and a bottle of wine" Yugi looked up at her with large round eyes "What about Yami mummy?" he asked "Can Yami stay like this too?" She smiled "Of course he can darling" she said "We wouldn't want you to get lonely" "I wouldn't be lonely mummy" said Yugi "Not with you around" She smiled "You never know Yugi, you never know..."_

"YUGI!"

"Hmmm?"

Yugi blinked as he woke up from his memories and looked at Malik. It took him a moment to registers everything in his brain but when he did he gasped "Malik, what happen to your face?" "Thanks Yugi" said Malik dryly as he slapped a block of ice over his eye, "Joey gave me it" "Why?" asked Yugi. "I waxed his legs" said Malik bluntly. Yugi remembered the conversation him and Joey had just moments ago and suddenly understood. "Oh so that's why he asked" said Yugi taking another sip of his wine (I just got that wine feeling again, uh the taste is in my mouth). "What?" said Malik confused but soon saw that Yugi was drifting again and went off in search of Ryou.

Ryou was the one looking after the money so he might be important...just might be.

Yugi was thinking about how he had first met Joey and introduced him to his mother.

_Two boys, both 7, were chasing each other down the dusty main street of Saareru (1), the closet town to the Palace. Both had spiky tri-coloured hair and you would have thought they were twins if it wasn't for the fact that one had tan skin and red eyes while the other had pale skin and amethyst eyes. "Yami, wait for me!" cried the paler one. The tan one slowed down letting the other catch up "You alright Yugi?" asked Yami. "Now i am Yami" said Yugi, laughing, and taking Yami's hand "My name isn't Yami" said Yami, frowning. Yugi smiled "But that's what mummy calls you so I can too"_

_Yami smiled and said "Come on, Aunty Sarlya (2) will be looking for us" "Mummy said she went to the flower shop" said Yugi pulling Yami along. "You're going to fast Yugi" said Yami "you might trip over"_

_Just then Yugi stopped, staring down a gap between the houses. "Hey Yami, Look!" said Yugi, going down the gap. "Yugi!" said Yami "We're suppose to be going to your mother" "But he's hurt" said Yugi kneeling beside an unconscious boy. He had lightly tan skin and golden blond hair that looked very dirty. "Hello, are you ok?" asked Yugi poking the boy. The boy groaned and blinked a few times. "Serenity?" he mumbled. _

"_Hey! Leave my big brother alone!"_

_The two boys looked up as a girl with brown eyes and matching hair came running down the alley."We were only seeing if he was alright" said Yami "Daddy was mean to him again" said the girl "but i can look after brother" "Serenity?" mumbled the boy again. "Joey" said the girl now named Serenity. "My mummy is around here" said Yugi "she can help your brother" "Is she nice?" asked Serenity "My mummy's an angel" said Yugi smiling._

_**Fast Forward**_

"_Ow, OW!"_

_Yugi watched as his mummy applied stingy cream to Joey's sores."Does it hurt Joey?" asked Serenity. Joey immediately became quiet, face taking on a determined look. "Not a bit" he said, acting brave for his sister "I can't feel a thing" "wow Joey" said Serenity "you're so brave" Sarlya smiled. "There you go" she said "All done" "Thank Mrs" said Joey. "Can Joey and Serenity come and play with us?" asked Yugi "Please mummy" "If it's alright with their parents" said Sarlya. "Yay!" they shouted (3)._

Yugi sighed finishing his wine. He really missed his mum. Stomping from the stairway caught his attention. "Come on Yugi!" shouted Joey "We're going to see my sisters now!" So they hadn't met in the most suitable way but at least they became friends instead of mortal enemies.

"Alright Joey" said Yugi putting the glass down and dropping a gold coin next to it "I'm coming".

* * *

1. the r's pronounced sar-RE-ru (roll the second syllable)

-lee-ah

3. that was badly finished

i know what your thinking. That's all? but i have writers block and i'm busy watching Gakuen Heaven and some other stuff (bleach, Naruto, fullmetal alchemist etc)

and i've already started the next chapter.

Edited: 5/13/2011

Edited: 6/1/2011


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author Note:**

I'm back! With all my fails and moving on to bigger things.

I'm dedicating the next 3 chapters to **Emoko! **Because with their words, I gained my spark of determination and passion back for this story. Everybody bow to them. *bows rapidly*

I also wanted to thank these people for reviewing, even if it was a year ago when I first started:  
**Miss-Stoneflower  
Mina-chan27  
A non a miss  
Happyfish  
yugixyamiyaoilover  
wolfpup0730  
akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune**

And thanks to all the people who added my story to favourites/alerts and all that stuff and just for reading as well.

* * *

Joey had two sisters. Lovely little Serenity, a girl with long brown hair and matching eyes, and recently married Mai Valentine, a blonde like Joey with violet eyes.

They lived in the next town over, a 10 minute ride away, and owned some land that they let travelers stay on, for a price.

"Man, I haven't seen my sisters in ages" said Joey, hands behind head and looking at the sky as he walked along "Not since I joined the palace guards"

"You're part of the palace guards?" asked Mokuba, his mask slightly skewed. Joey laughed and straightened it "Yeah" he said "Joined as soon as I was 16, was so good, they assigned me to watch over Yugi with my mate Tristan"

"More like I requested you as my guards and you had no choice" said Yugi from behind Ryou as they ride on Yami. They rode with no saddle, as Yami complained it was too heavy so they dumped it with Malik as he rode Blaze.

"Details, details" said Joey "the point is I'm not just a palace guard, I'm a _good _palace guard"

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned to Malik. "Is there anything we should know when we get to the palace?" he asked and Malik looked over from his backwards position on Blaze. The flat of Blaze's hindquarters created a table-like surface and he was playing cards.

"Just the standard etiquette" said Malik "depends if you want them to know who you are or not, if you want to keep being a gypsy, act a little clueless to the whole system" Yugi nodded "anything else?"

Malik paused in laying out his cards, seeming to debate with himself before answering "stay away from Bakura and Marik as much as possible"

"Oh?"

Malik frowned "Bakura is King Atem's sabotage head officer and Marik is the head of interrogation, they may seem off but they are extremely cunning"

Marik's frown molded into a glare "and if they caught whiff of the fact I disguised myself as a girl, I'll never live it down" he added "it's hard enough that I'm human"

"Is it hard living in a demon world?" asked Yugi, looking at Ryou as well.

"You get the odd demon who's treats a human like dirt but in general, they are nice" said Ryou "it would be harder when you're part of the army though"

"It was an act of rebellion on my part" said Malik "my family have been priests for generations, I wanted to be out there, exploring the world, so I joined the army, bunch a pricks didn't take me seriously"

He shot Yugi a dark grin "Showed them who the wimp was" he said "Got sent to the demon military because I kept beating up my superiors and comrades, the demon military after a month asked if they could keep me, never went back"

Yugi blinked "So they liked you?"

Malik shrugged "Who knows" he said "but those demons know talent when they see it and take it when they get the chance"

"I guess it's true" said Yugi "they have always had the best battle records"

"Oi, ya gossip girls!"

Joey grinned from the front, tossing an apple between his hands "We're nearly there now, stop ya yapping and give the mongrels a boot"

"Give the mongrels a boot?" said Yami, tossing his head "we are fine purebreds thank you very much"

Joey just widened his grin and picked up Mokuba, ignoring his squeal, and placing him on his shoulders.

"Can't be that fine if I'm able to out walk you" he said "And I've only got two legs"

"Are you insulting my ancestry?" asked Yami, narrowing his eyes and snorting

"I am" said Joey

Blaze bobbed his head "he is, he is, he is"

"And I'm about to do it again" said Joey "Ya sack of hair and fat hor-"

"I AM NOT FAT!"

Needless to say, Joey ran the rest of the way, Mokuba giggling on his shoulders and an enraged horse chasing him with Yugi and Ryou holding on for dear life.

* * *

I know its short but hey it's something.


	8. Chapter 8

I know its short but hey it's something. i do not own yugioh only the plot line of this story

**Chapter 8**

"Joesph Wheeler, how dare you show your face here after 3 years!"

Joey gulped, watching as his older sister Mai come storming out of her little house, a pot in hand. "Hey Mai, don't go greetin' your baby brother like that" he said "It's been busy you know and- eep!"

He ducked as the pot came dangerously close to knocking him out, scrambling back and hiding by Blaze.

"Ya crazy woman, don't know why I bothered even sending ya letters, let alone visit!"

To Blaze he whispered "Help me Blaze! She'll kill me!"

But Blaze was too excited to care. He neighed happily and trotted over to Mai "Mistress! I'm so very very very happy to see you" Mai smiled and let the arm holding her pot drop down so she could pet Blaze. "You're so big now Blaze" she commented "And talking excellently"

Blaze bobbed his head up and down in response.

"Sure" muttered Joey "Freak out on ya bro but get all sappy wit da horses, 'cause that's normal"

Mai shot him a glare and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want Joey? You can't have been kicked out, though I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Hey!" said Joey, clenching a fist "What's that suppose ta mean ya ditzy blonde bi-mmmfgh?"

"What Joey meant" said Yugi, holding a hand over his mouth "Is we need your help"

Mai narrowed her eyes, "And you are…?"

Yugi sighed "It's me Mai, Yugi Motou"

Mai's eyes widened before letting out a laugh "Yugi? Oh my…. What happened? Why are you dressed like a woman?"

Yugi huffed "I've run away and we need to get to the Demon Palace because we upset Keith and his gang"

Mai wiped away a tear "Oh, well aren't you smart cookies" she said "and you are disguised as…gypsies? Original"

"We're also returning Mokuba Kaiba to the palace" said Joey, sulking slightly "And we need some help with the whole magic voodoo stuff gypsy's do" He emphasized _magic_ by shaking his hands like he was casting a spell but he just looked like he had a bad case of twitches.

Shaking her head, Mai gave them a once over. Watching as the white-haired boy, Ryou, blush and twist his hands and that sandy-haired guy, who she found hard to believe was Malik, cross his arms and frown. Joey had his arms draped over the boy, Mokuba and Yugi was looking up with huge expectant eyes.

She sighed.

"You're a small group but it should work" she said "I'll send Serenity with you, at least you'll have one girl and have someone who actually knows what they're doing"

She smiled as there was a round cheers and looked them over again. After all these years of waiting….she should've known Joey would show up with most usual company.

"Oh and Joey?"

"Yeah Mai?"

She grabbed him by his shirt and brought him close, a hard gleam in her eyes making him gulp.

"Endanger Serenity in any way, weither it be Keith or your half-brain schemes, your hide is going to be used to make me a door mat so I can step on you every day, got it?"

Joey gulped again and gave a weak salute "Y-yes ma'am"

"Good" she said releasing him and doing a 180 degree change in attitude "now come on in guys, you can head out after lunch"


	9. Chapter 9

*yawn* here you guys go, I do not own Yugioh or its characters, just the plot line for this story….*sneeze* damn it! I'm still sick…..*sniff*

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Joey, why are you going to _Palace of Infinitas infinitio?(1)_"

"Eh? Oh, Yugi's dad is makin' 'im marry this girl so we're taking a road trip, ran into these guys 'nd followed them" said Joey, hands followed behind his head as he walked "we got inta a fight with this guy's men so now we think he's probably gonna come after us, Malik's lettin' us hide out at the castle"

"I'm not letting you" said Malik with a wave "I'm going to explain to the King the situation then ask if you can stay with us for a while until it's safe"

"That's what I said" said Joey poking out his tongue.

The trip to the Demon Palace from Mai's place isn't a long, hard trip but with the awareness of Keith's men, they took extra precautions so the trip lasted longer than need be.

Joey didn't mind and neither did Yugi. They had never travelled so far out of their own realm before without the hastle of work or guards. It gave them a chance to look around and admire the views, culture and people in each little settlement or bustling town. Ryou was more than happy to explain the customs and animals they came across, sitting down at night near them so he could answer their daily questions.

Malik was the one urging them to keep focus, reminding them the importance of their goal. The trio thought he just wanted to be out of a skirt as soon as possible, especially after realizing that many of the men from villages were taking far too much interest in them.

Mokuba was fine with the delay, spending a lot of time playing with Joey and Serenity or listening to the conversation between Yugi and Ryou.

Blaze was loving it, never been a horse made for the strict teaching of the guards so enjoying the is slow but urgent pace they travelled at.

Yami hated it. He missed being in a shelter and rolling freely on the ground in the orchard. Yugi just said he was lazy and needed to exercise more often.

It was about Mid-day when they spotted the castle. Yugi, Joey, Serenity and Ryou, who have never seen it before, were…not that impressed.

"This is it?" asked Joey staring up

"I thought it would be….bigger" said Ryou

"It's beautiful though" added Yugi quickly "just….not what I was expecting"

The castle seemed to have been built at the lowest point of a small set of mountain, looking quite odd in the middle of a lush, flat forest. From where they were standing, they could see 3 uneven towers. One tall and lean, jutting out from the side of a building, the second, shorter and on the opposite side at the front more. The last was near the gate, short and fat, starting out square then suddenly going round. There seemed to be only one building, a gate with a battlement out front and a courtyard.

The whole thing rest awkwardly on the set of mountains, seemingly sinking into the rocks slowly and it could be flicked off its perch with a small puff of air.

Mokuba giggled "That's just the entrance" he chirped "You'll get to see the rest soon"

Joey's jaw dropped "_T-The entrance?_"

Now, it was small for a palace, especially the Demon Palace, but if this was _only _the entrance…what was the size of the rest of it and where was it?

Malik smirked "Well, you don't expect our King to live in _that _you?"

The four numbly shook their heads.

"Now that that's sorted" he said "Stop now, I need to change otherwise we'll never get in and if _anybody_ saw me in this, I'd never live it down"

* * *

_(1) Palace of the Endless, it's latin _

Imma getting there people, getting to the castle after lazying around and being sick *cries* I have cold sores and it hurts!


	10. Note

NOTE:

to those who have just recently read this story, i encourage you to go back and reread chapter 2 and um 5? yeah.

The kind person, **Lhaine, **has pointed out a loading mistake made so i have fixed it up.

Thank you *hands out cookies and plushies*


End file.
